Lips of an Angel
by 5star-typical-brownies
Summary: "We have to stop this, I love her Blair." And it's true you really do love your wife even though she's not her. Even though your wife isn't your angel. Slight AU


So this is my first Gossip Girl song fic based on the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. I thought it would fit nicely with Dan and Blair. So like always please review, I would love to hear your thoughts.

Lips of an Angel

Summary: "We have to stop this, I love her Blair." And it's true you really do love your wife even though she's not her. Even though your wife isn't your angel.

Dan H./ Blair W.

English and Angst

A phone rings from the next room. It ruins the silence you so gladly welcomed. You can hear your wife groan in frustration as you remove her arm from your chest. You whisper that you'll hurry back and you walk out the door that leads to the next room. The phone rings again and you can't help but wonder who would call you this late. You grab the phone disregarding the caller I.D. choosing to look at the time instead.

3:00 a.m. it reads and you almost put your phone down but instead you press the answer key. "Hello" you mumble softly and a sob enters your ears and you instantly become worried. You remove the phone from your ear to glance at down at the caller I.D. just to see who's calling.

Blair

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

"Blair" you let the words leave your lips and for a second you regret saying the name because all it does is bring heartbreak but then again you think this every year. every month, and every time you two talk on the phone. You can hear Serena moving around in your room and your senses instantly heightened because if she knew and if she ever found out. Well you can't really bear the thought because you love her and the last thing you want to do is hurt her. You whisper quietly in the phone again. "Blair" and another sob enters your ears.

" Why are you crying?" you say it softly because you can hear Serena making her way to the door.

"Because I miss you and I miss us Dan" She whispers and you can't help but think that maybe somewhere on the Upper East Side she can hear Chuck moving around too. You turn your head to look at the door and you decided that Serena can't hear this. You really don't want to start a fight so you move out to the terrace and the smell of cigarettes envelops you and the chatter down bellow makes you smile and the silence on the other end of the line just makes you feel safe and your reminded of all those nights where it just be you and her on the phone no words being spoken and the some movie being played on your laptop. But things have changed now your not that same guy and she's not the same girl and there's no movie playing on your laptop.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

"Dan" she says and you can imagine her in her big penthouse curled up on the couch talking into the phone. And so just to see if you still know her and her instincts like you did so long ago you ask her.

"I'm on the couch Dan, and its not so comfortable either in fact its really itchy." She says her voice is thick and every once in a while you can hear hiccups but you for now she's done crying.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

"Dan" She whispers yet again and in reply you repeat her name too.

" I need you to say it, Dan "

"I can't do that Blair, I love her... despite everything I love her."

" If you really did then why- why are you talking to me...why can't you just move on...why can't I move on?" she sobs and your reminded of all your dreams of her. Where your holding her, kiss her, loving her, and just being with her. You say this to her and she replies that she's dreamt of you too.

" Is Serena awake yet?" she asks and you reply yes but you think she's still in your room.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"We have to stop this, I love her Blair." And it's true you really do love your wife even though she's not her. Even though your wife isn't your angel.

"Don't act like you don't wish it was me in that room right now instead of her." She retorts and your silent for a minute before replying

"It could have been you."

"I know"

"He's your epic love"

"I know"

"I love you."

" I love you."

and you can feel your time closing and Blair must feel it too because she softly say that's she's sorry and you repeat it. Sometimes you wish that you two can run away together and just forget everything but years ago you decided that you would stick by your wife no matter what and you know that on the Upper East Side that she's doing the same for her husband.

"It wasn't as epic as I once thought Dan."

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?_

You can feel Serena wrap her arms around your waist and rest her head on your shoulders.

"Hun can you please come back to bed?" she whispers and you nod your head because you know that she can't sleep without you for to long.

"It would make me feel that I've lost you again." She said when you first asked her. You sigh into the phone.

"I have to go" and you can hear Blair hang up quickly. But you know next time you'll be the one to call her. "I love you, you know." Serena whispers her blond hair covering her face, you whisper that you do know and that you love her too. And it's true you really do love your wife even though she's not her. Even though your wife isn't your angel.


End file.
